Dead by Daylight: Tale of the Fog Dwellers
by IamTheHuntress92
Summary: This is the story of Dead by Daylight and how they end the Entity's reign once and for all. It will follow the relationships between the killers and survivors as they venture through this strange realm and find out how to be free of this place.
1. Treatment Theatre

**CHAPTER ONE: TREATMENT THEATRE **

_Italics - _Thoughts

**BOLD - **Yelling

Meg had woken up. The lights were flickering, surgical equipment surrounded the room. A generator, broken, but it could possibly be fixed with a few tweaks. _Fuck. Why'd it have to be this place? _Reluctantly, Meg began to work on the generator. **"Come on, Billy boy, ha ha!" **Meg heard in the distance. _Ace? What the hell is he doing? He's gonna get us killed, just like last time! _She continued working on the generator. As the sounds of Ace's mocking grew further, Dwight revealed himself in a locker. "Is he gone yet?" Dwight said, terrified. "Yes, Dwight, they're gone! Not like they were really near us, anyway." Meg said right before she popped the generator. The light stopped flickering. "Thank god, that was annoying". Dwight left the locker. He was wearing a _PizzaWhat!_ beanie, a striped hoodie and grey sweat pants. "Dwight, where are your shoes?" Dwight flickered his flashlight. "I don't know, I just woke up here like this!"

Ace ran through the room, holding his side. His velvet robe was torn. _What the hell kind of outfit is that for a place like this? __**"**_**That doesn't even hurt! You're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna have me up on that hook!" **Ace was waiting at a pallet near one of the exits. The killer ran through the room, ignoring Dwight and Meg. He was crooked, and he snarled as he ran past. They gave him a nickname. The Hillbilly. It felt fitting considering his chainsaw and his torn, white tank top. "Dwight, give me your flashlight!" Meg said with urgency in her voice. Dwight hid his flashlight behind him. "Hey, I found this, fair and square!" Meg reached for the flashlight, and she forced it out of Dwight's grasp. She ran in Ace's direction. Meg hid behind a wall and watched as Ace threw a porcelain plant pot at the hillbilly. The creature brushed it off and struck Ace with his sledge hammer. Ace was incapacitated. The creature wiped his weapon clean, and went to pick up the pesky survivor. Meg knew she had to act fast. As the creature adjusted Ace on his shoulder, Meg ran out of the shadows. **"Flashbang!" **Meg yelled as she shone the flashlight in the killer's face. The creature dropped Ace to the floor as he covered his eyes. **"Ace, run!" **Ace quickly picked himself up, and he limped away.

The creature was livid. When the alarm sounded, indicating the gates were ready to open, it just added to his fury. Across the map, Meg worked on healing Ace as Dwight slowly opened the exit gate. "Dwight, can you go any slower? We need to get out of here before the killer finds us!" Ace groaned as he looked at his wound. "How am I not dead? Jesus..." As Meg almost finished with Ace's wounds, another person hopped through a window behind Meg. "Meg, I'm so glad to see you!" Meg jumped and messed up Ace's stitches. "Jake!" She hugged Jake as Ace huffed in pain. "Oh, Ace, I'm sorry!" She picked the needle back up and continued working on Ace. Jake sat next to Meg as she poured antiseptic on the wound. "Jake, where have you been? I haven't seen you the entire trial." Jake picked up the leftover bandages on the floor and put them back in the med kit. "Who do you think repaired all the generators?" Meg helped pick up thread. "Of course. You're always on top of things, Jake. I couldn't do this without you." They heard the buzzers going off. Dwight yelled **"Gate's open, guys!"** Jake helped Ace up and they headed for the gate. Dwight screamed. The creature had him on the ground, ready to cut him in half. His chainsaw was acting up. Jake grabbed Meg's hand. "Meg, I want you to take Ace to the gate, I'll save Dwight." Meg gave him a nod, and Jake was off. **"Hey, you big lummox!" **The hillbilly looked in Jake's direction. Jake stabbed the hillbilly with a metal spike taken from a decrepit hospital bed. As the creature was stunned, Jake shoved him, and Dwight was free. Dwight got up instantly and headed for the exit. The hillbilly removed the metal spike from his arm and turned it on Jake. He slashed Jake on the side of his face. A wound running from his eye to his cheek. His eye was bleeding profusely. Jake tried to run, but the hillbilly grabbed his neck and knocked him to the floor. In one last attempt to escape, Jake tried to crawl away, but the hillbilly pinned him to the floor with his foot. Dwight helped Ace up as Meg went to help Jake. Ace went through the gate of spikes as Dwight grabbed Meg's arm. **"Jake!"** Meg yelled with tears forming in her eyes. The killer revved his chainsaw. **"Meg, run! I'll see you soon!" **the killer was ready to strike Jake. Dwight finally got Meg through the gate. "Come on, Meg!" Meg watched as Jake reached out for her. The hillbilly proceeded to cut him in half with his chainsaw. Tears ran down Meg's face. "Jake..."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Hillbilly

** Chapter 2: Hillbilly **

As he watched the last three survivors leave, he was filled with dread. He knew his punishment would be horrid. Max looked down at the mangled survivor. The Hillbilly just stared at his work as the fog engulfed him. Everything went black for a moment, but he was suddenly woken up by The Entity's voice:

_"You're a failure, Max."_

"Please, I tried my bes-"

_"__**SILENCE, FOOL."**_

"There wasn't much I could do. I promise, it ain't gonna happen no more!"

_"There were plenty of things you could've done."_

"Please, don't hurt me! I'll do better next time! I'll-"

"**_To the isolation room with you!"_**

Giant, spiked claws surrounded Max. The dark fog engulfed him and everything went black once more. Upon his awakening, Max found himself in a dark room. Brick walls surrounded him and he couldn't seem to break through. Max sat there, alone, waiting for the day he'd be set free.

"Where's Max? Why hasn't he arrived?" said a deep, raspy voice. An even lower, more human-like voice answers "Maybe his trial is still on." Chatter filled the room. "I don't think a single trial has lasted this long, Evan. I think something else is going on." Everyone in the room shared their thoughts with each other.

_"He couldn't have failed his trial. He's one of the best!"_

_"Come on, everyone of us has slipped up at one point."_

_"Oh god, I wonder what kind of punishment he's enduring right now."_

_"HA, I bet he's cowering in a corner like a little-"_

_"Shut up, clown! You'd do the same if you were confronted by those damn claws."_

_ "Bullshit, _I'd rough up those damn claws!" Kenneth took a sip from his bottle of cheap whiskey. "Damn, that's good. Way better than that fancy shit!" He looked at the label. A female voice asked "Why don't you share with the rest of us? I'm sure we could all use it right about now." Kenneth looked at the girl. Pink hair, braces and an old sweatshirt. He took a good look at her hands, especially. "'Course, I'll share! Ya know, if you hand over one of them pretty little fingers o' yours." He grabbed her hand and looked at every finger as she struggled to get away. Kenneth was interrupted by a young man with a black hoodie and a skull bandanna around his neck. "Hey, asshole! Let her go!" Kenneth let go as his hand was slashed with a blade. "Argh! You mother fucker!" The girl hugged the young man. "Thank you, Joey!" Kenneth drew his blade and the girl panicked. "Stay behind me, Susie! I'm gonna fuck this clown up!" As they were getting ready to attack each other, Evan and another man held the two back. **"Philip, grab his knife!"** Evan yelled as he struggled to get a grasp of Joey. **"I'm trying!"** Philip yelled in a very raspy voice. Kenneth overpowered Philip and pushed him back into a Nurse. Kenneth got a good grasp on his knife and was ready to slice Joey, until a hatchet flew past his head. A very tall, brooding woman wearing a hare mask was holding another hatchet, ready to throw. "Okay, okay! There's no need to throw anymore hatchets! I'll put the knife away." Kenneth began to put the knife back in his pocket. Evan let go of Joey and Philip spoke "Alright Anna, you can put the hatchet down." Anna complied and  
Philip brushed himself off. "This is ridiculous." Philip stood up and rang his bell. **"Everyone, confrontations like these need to stop! If we can keep the peace, this place will be a little more bearable for all of us!" **Philip dismissed everyone and they went back to what they were doing. Susie began to sob. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was gonna go to college and start my life! If only I hadn't grabbed that knife, if only I didn't listen to **Frank!**" Joey comforted Susie and their friend Julie came up to comfort her as well. Frank sat across the room and watched as his old crew ignored his presence.

A man with a burnt face and a clawed glove sat next to Frank. He was drinking a bottle of lager. "Where is everyone getting beer from?" Freddy took another sip of his beer. "You just gotta have a good -_hup_\- trial and ask the Entity." Frank just stared at Julie and the others. "Why do you look so damn sad?" Frank sighed. "My whole crew left me. _Julie_ left me. They said I'm the reason they're here. We made a pact, if one of us went down, we'd all go down. It was clearly just bullshit to them." Freddy chugged the rest of his lager and threw the bottle at the wall. "Fuck 'em. Who needs 'em, anyway? They'll just get in the way." Frank took a picture out of his pocket. "They were my crew. No, not just my crew. My friends. My best friends. I need them, otherwise I'm not The Legion. I'm just some lonely loser." Freddy put his hand on Frank's shoulder. "You can be something better than The Legion, by yourself. You don't need those assholes. Trust me, they're a waste of time." Frank just stared at the photo. It was all four of them in that lodge, looking happier than ever. _What have I done?_

Dark fog started to fill the room. Everyone began to look determined, like they were hit with an adrenaline rush, but his old crew looked panicked. Frank tried to run for them, but the fog blocked his view. **"Wait!" **The fog completely took over, and Frank was now back at Ormond. Except, it wasn't Ormond.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Ormond

**Chapter 3: Ormond**

Frank made his way around, patrolling generators, as usual. There was no sight of survivors anywhere. Not a single generator had been touched, but there was one he hadn't checked. Frank stepped inside the lodge, and suddenly there was a feeling of warmth. Everything else was different, but the lodge was just as he remembered it. He looked around, forgetting his mission. He was hit with so many memories. Frank remembered all the great times they had. Joey being a show-off, Susie being an absolute goofball and Julie was there to keep them from ending up in the hospital. Frank was lost in his thoughts. He continued looking around, until he came across their mural, scrawled in red spray paint:

_**THE LEGION**_

_**F.J.S.J**_

_**4 EVER**_

Right beside it, their signature symbol. The smiley face. That mural was made when they first created The Legion. They had completed their very first mission, and wanted to celebrate by making the group official. They took an oath that night. The Legion wouldn't fall apart, no matter what got in their way. But that was all a lie. Frank was interrupted by the sounds of whispering. It was a very panicked voice. He suddenly snapped back into action, and followed the voice. He looked over a bar table and found two survivors hiding behind it. A woman with curly blonde hair, she looked very under dressed for this weather. The other, a man wearing a light jacket and bruised knuckles, as if he had just gotten out of a fight. **"Kate, run! I'll take care of this S.O.B." **He spoke with an English accent. The girl started to run and the English man grabbed an old beer bottle. He smashed the end on the table and held the broken glass up to Frank. Frank tried to slash him, but he dodged his knife. He was tough and surprisingly nimble. Frank tried once more to hit the survivor, but he ended up getting pushed to the floor with broken glass in his shoulder. What was left of the bottle broke on impact. As Frank tried to pick himself up, he realized his photo had fallen out of his pocket. He tried reaching for it, but the survivor stomped his foot on Frank's hand. He picked up the photo and took a quick glance at it. "Looking for this?" Frank tried to free himself, but as he was finally loosened enough, the survivor threw the photo into the still-lit fireplace. Frank watched as the photo burned. The only photo he had left of them together, gone forever. Frank was suddenly filled with rage. He heard the Entity's voice, telling him the survivors were all his, encouraging him to kill them. He went into a feral frenzy. Frank got up and knocked the survivor down to the ground. He tried to crawl away, but Frank grabbed his leg and yanked him back. The survivor turned around and tried to shield himself, but Frank stabbed through the survivor's throat. Frank looked at his bloodied hands, and then at the survivor, spitting up blood and gasping for air. Frank was in a state of euphoria, the sight of blood made him feel joyous. He longed to kill more survivors.

Frank left the survivor to die and went on the hunt for more pests to kill. He made his way around, searching through lockers and looking around generators once more. It didn't take him long to find a generator that was almost repaired. Frank could practically sense the survivors around him. Frank took a look at his surroundings and listened carefully. Frank was just about to head off to a new generator, but the sounds of grass rustling caught his attention. He turned around and headed in the direction he heard the rustling coming from. He slowly made his way to a tree. As he reached the tree, he quickly darted his head to the other side. He found the woman from earlier. She screamed and ran as fast as she could, throwing down a decrepit pallet. Frank quickly destroyed the pallet and kept chasing after her. Frank caught up to the survivor. Just as she was about to jump through a window, he grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled her back. Just as he was about to stab her in the back, Frank was knocked down by a metal pipe. As he picked himself up, he heard another survivor speaking: **"Come on, Kate!"** it was another girl, and she had a very high voice. Frank regained strength, and he was furious. He saw the two running. He quickly ran for them, knife in the air, ready to strike as soon as he could. As he got closer, he saw the survivor that helped Kate. She had black hair tied up in a bun and a polo that read "Laser Bears". She looked too young to be here. Frank didn't care, though. As soon as he got close enough, Frank grabbed her hair. She screamed and Frank pulled her close enough to slit her throat. Frank threw the girl to the floor and she held her throat, clinging on to life. Frank watched as Kate looked back, then decided to keep running. _Just two more to go._

It was difficult to see through the fog and the falling snow. Frank felt the air grow colder, and he just kept searching for the final survivors, looking everywhere he believed they'd be hiding. He began to lose focus, and started to grow weary. Not a single generator has been touched. He started to wonder if the last two survivors actually exist, or if he had just been hallucinating the survivors the whole time. But just as Frank was ready to give up all hope, he heard the sound of a completed generator. _Fuck, I must've missed one! _Frank started to run for the completed generator, ready to kill whoever was there. As he arrived, he saw the foot prints of two survivors. _This is it._ He followed them all the way back to the lodge. He stepped inside. The first man to die was still there, eyes wide open on the floor. There were foot prints, but they faded. Although, he could make out the general direction they were walking. Frank began heading to the basement. As he made his way downstairs, he heard whispering. He tried to hurry, but as soon as he got down there the whispering stopped. There were four lockers, and two survivors. He had to play a guessing game. He went to the back of the basement and thought for a moment. He looked at the locker to his left. He thought he heard faint whimpering coming from the locker, so he walked closer. There was definitely somebody in there. Slowly, Frank reached for the door. He gripped his knife and was ready to end the life of whoever was hiding in there. Just as he was about to open it, the locker behind him swung open. A survivor he'd never seen before jumped out and put him in a head lock. He dragged Frank away, and he yelled **"Now!" **Kate jumped out of her locker, wielding a metal spike she must've pulled from one of those hooks. She took the spike and shoved it through his chest. Frank thought that was it, that he was dead. But it just sent him into another frenzy. He grabbed the arm of the detective holding him back and flipped him over his shoulder. Frank pulled the spike from his chest as the detective got back up. Just as the detective looked up, Frank took the spike and impaled him straight through his head. Frank pulled the spike out of his skull and watched as he fell to the floor. He turned back and looked at the woman, she was cowering in a corner. Frank picked his knife back up from the floor and walked straight towards her. She didn't try to run. She just sat there, looking terrified. Frank stabbed her in the gut and twisted the knife. The girl grabbed a hold of the knife and looked at Frank. Blood spilled from her mouth and she stopped moving. Frank removed his knife, and just stared at her as the dark fog surrounded him.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
